Rêves de Plaisir
by SpiderlilyPrincipessa
Summary: It started simple my room would randomly become sweltering, and the air would feel e heat was never on, in the middle of December in Massachusetts. Then it turned into that plus the feeling that someone was always watching me, but there was never anyone there. Then the touching started. Simple at first, then it turned more perverse. Something wants me, and it scares me.


This had been going on for almost 3 weeks now and I was getting sick of it. I was paranoid to be in my house alone. It started simple my room would randomly become sweltering, and the air would feel heavy. I thought something must have been screwing up the heating system but the heat was never on. I wouldn't think much of it but it was in the middle of December in Massachusetts. Then it turned into that plus the feeling that someone was always watching me, but there was never anyone there. What finally scared the living hell out of me was when I started feeling caresses on my skin, hands running through my short blue hair, or breath on my neck. I was scared senseless when I thought I was dreaming of large warm hands touching me so pleasantly but when I woke up my shirt was trapping my arms ,my pants were down my leg, and my boxers were low on my hips. I swear I'm not crazy, and I can't take this anymore. I hadn't slept well for days, and so I turned to the only two I knew I could rely on when I woke up once again to something imposing on me. I knew I had to tell someone when I woke up with my pants and underwear completely on the floor, and my shirt unbuttoned. I didn't give a damn that it was 4 in the morning I knew the eccentric blonde homo would bitch my ear off for waking him up, but I couldn't take two more seconds of being here alone. I pulled out my phone, and hit my first speed dial, and it rung for twenty seconds before a groggy, but obviously annoyed voice answered the phone,

"Ciel Phantomhive, you have any idea what fucking time it is?" he groaned. I briefly pulled my phone off my ear as the screen lit up and my uncaring reply was,

"4:13 a.m" Seriously I didn't give two fucks didn't he think that I knew that. I had to see the time before I got to the dial pad.

"Then why on Earth are you fucking calling me. I had finally fallen asleep too." He sighed.

"What? You -to-have-my-beauty-sleep weren't tucked in and snug by 10?" I asked.

"I haven't been able to sleep lately." He replied.

"I really don't want to be alone. Can you come over maybe stay a few days?" I asked as I shifted nervously feeling as though I was being closed in on from all sides.

"Gladly this place has been so suffocating lately. I'll be there soon." Alois replied tiredly. Ihung up the phone and dialed the second person on my speed dial that psychotic nocturnal bastard Alois and I call a best friend. Unlike Alois the young man I called this time answered on the third ring.

"W'at a pleazant zurprise to w'at do I owe ze pleasure of receiving a call at a time before ze sun risez from none ozer zan Ciel P'antom'ive." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes this bastard was the only one I knew that could be called at all hours of the night and sound wide awake, but if called during the day would curse you out like a sailor.

"I haven't been able to sleep for the past three weeks. My place as an unpleasant vibe, and I need company." I explained.

"Really zame 'ere, and I swear I've been taking my meds." He said, answering my unanswered question."I'll be zere in a few."

"Alright Leave the gun and bring the meds." I told him, and it earned a snort from the male on the other end.

"Please w'ere I go my beloved Casimiro also goes."

"Whatever Leo just bring your ass." I told the Frenchman. I clicked the end button, and sat up. I jumped when I felt like something heavy had draped it's self over my back, and I literally jumped out of the bed when I felt what felt like soft lips press onto the back of my neck. I ran over to the light switch that was all the way across the room, and as I flicked on the light I could have sworn I heard a deep chuckle. I was breathing hard as my chest heaved, and I let out a terrified squeak when I felt a hand ghost over my cheek. I threw opened my door and entered the hall, and I stopped in confusion while my room was sweltering the hallway was freezing cold.

I was starting to think that either I was going insane or something was out to get me. Gosh I know I didn't go to church and I was a proud atheist, then I was seriously debating going to church with Leo. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and noticed the rest of the house was freezing also. I opened the fridge, and grabbed myself a bottle of water, shivering. I realized that I only had my opened shirt on and nothing else. I sat down the bottle of water and carefully buttoned my shirt with trembling hands. I felt like I was being watched again, and backed into the refrigerator nervously. To my relief before anything could happen then the doorbell rang. It seemed that the heavy presence lifted, and I slid down the refrigerator after going weak in the legs.

My relief quickly turned into annoyance when my doorbell was jammed repetitively, and banging was heard on my front door. I shook my head at the idiots, and hurried to let them in before they started yelling, and waking the neighbors. I yanked open the door and was faced with one tired looking, but smirking blonde that only stood at 5'5 at the age of 19 with mischievous blue eyes, and pale skin. He was dressed in a heavy white jacket with a furry hood that was opened with a cream cashmere sweater underneath, and pink night pants with spiders on them. He strutted in like he owned the place, and followed behind him with extremely curly light brown with almost blonde tips, and alert eyes one blue and one green that seemed to permanently have dark bags under them from his irregular sleeping patterns, the tired looking Frenchmen stood at only 5'2 at the age of 20. He had on a long peacoat and boots that reached his knees. He was carting multiple bags that seemed messily stuffed.

"FUCK Ciel forget to pay your bill for the heat or some shit what the fuck why is it so cold." Alois complained, and then eyed what I was wearing or rather my lack of clothing," Are you try to catch something, You're shaking like a stripper." Alois grabbed me by the arm and lead me to my room by my forearm with Leo trailing behind us. As we went upstairs then Leo stopped to turn the heat on.

"Now . You are going to put on some proper clothing 'til this place warms up, and then you're going to explain why you've summon us here." Alois said dumping his bags, and putting a hand on his hip as he shook his finger at me.

"Then you can tell us why the hell you of all people have bags under your eyes."I countered. The two of us then looked at the insomniac boy that had taken a seat on the floor at the foot of my bed. To anyone else who knew the boy they wouldn't think twice of his nervously wandering eyes, or his tired appearance, but we could see the tension in his shoulders and the shakiness of his arms and legs.

"Then he can tell us why the hell it looks like the mental institute is calling his name again…more than usual." Which earned us both a sharp, tired glare from him.

Alois and I took a seat on the bed and inclined Leo to do the same.

"You have to promise you two won't think I'm crazy." I said seriously.

"I'm the one who's been put in the mental ward twice, so I have no right to judge." Leo shrugged as he leaned back with his eyes closed. Alois was snuggled laying across Leo's stomach, and replied,"Trust me Ciel we know you wouldn't get freaked out over anything little." Alois assure me as I laid by his side.

"Don't interrupt." The other two nodded in silent agreement, and I took a deep breath before beginning," It started about three weeks ago. At first it was just I would suddenly become extremely hot no matter how cold it was, and I'd feel this tense, heavy presence in the air. About a few days later the touching started. Like a breath on my neck, hands on my skin, and hair, but no one would be there. Then I started dreaming that someone was touching me, and when I'd wake up my clothes would be either off or thoroughly fucked over. I can't take it anymore. I swear I'm not crazy. Before you came it touched me in my sleep, Kissed my neck, draped itself over me, and I even heard it fucking chuckle." I snapped frustrated as I pulled at my hair. I sat up and turned to see the other two's expressions. They both looked shocked and uncomfortable. I sighed and threw my hands up in exasperation,"See you two think I'm insane." I cried.

"No actually I've been experiencing the same thing, but the one that bothers me will cuddle me in my bed, grab me and pull me into it, and pin me down while licking me. I swear I thought I was going crazy cause there's nothing there." Alois confessed.

"Me too." Leo sighed. "It's ze jealous type too. I 'ad a guy from my college class over. I 'ad felt its presence get really 'eavy ze moment I walked in wiz 'im. 'e noticed too and 'e was kinda nervous. The moment 'e 'ugged me like stuff was knocked off ze table I was literally pulled away, and it 'ad ze nerve to 'it me on ze ass like I betrayed it or somezing. It's obsessed with my ass like I sleep on my back but I always wake up with my ass exposed, and ze bastard likes to bite." He growled. The three of us looked at each other in silent understanding and surprise.

"Look either we're all crazy" I sighed.

"Or some supernatural shit is going on." Alois sighed.

"Why ze fuck do I 'ave zis demonic shit after me. I understand you bastard being azeists and all, but I go to c'urch twice a week, read my Bible and everyzing." He ranted.

"Hey! SO have you tried to communicate with it?" Alois asked.

"The fuck do I look like I'm not trying to be on that ghost whisperer's shit." l snorted and looked at Alois like he had grown a second head. We looked at Leo and he nodded his head affirmative.

"So what'd you say." I asked.

"I said to t'at pervert. I'm asexual go find some ozer guy to prey on, and if he laid anozer 'and on me I would find his balls and c'op zem off, eat his face off, and zen 'e'd meet my baby Casimiro." Leo said with a shrug. We looked at the boy like he had grown a second head.

"What the fuck did it do?"I asked.

"I tzink it took it as a c'allenge and smacked me on my ass zen rolled me over and did it again, and again, and again well you get ze point." Leo pouted," 'ence w'y my wall needs some new plaster. I tried to introduce 'im to Casimiro."

"Ooooh Leo got his ass spanked. 'Bout time someone got you back for that smartass mouth."

"And didn't get shot in the toe." I added.

We shook our heads and then Leo and I turned to look at Alois,"What'd you say?" we asked at the same time.

"I asked it what it wanted. Told it to leave me alone, and finally I asked what it was."

"And?" Leo asked.

"All I got was a freaking creepy ass chuckle every time." Alois huffed, and then said, "I told it don't play games with me and fuck off."

"It got mad." I concluded.

"Fucker molested me thoroughly after that." Alois sighed.

"You enjoyed it didn't you, you little slut." I teased.

"I want the two of you to say it didn't feel great." I blushed, and Leo looked him dead in the eyes and said,"I felt nozing."

"Bet you won't say that to your stalker." Alois chimed.

"On a serious note we need to do some research. I want my life back to normal before I started being stalked by a perverted ghost." I told them. The other two nodded and Leo went to the bags and pulled out his Laptop, and then Alois's. HE walked over to the desk and grabbed my laptop. We were looking for a while before Leo got smart and typed in,'Sex Demons.' He found one interesting forum where a guy shared his story. He called the us over, and had Alois read it, "I was 22 when it started. I thought I was getting sick at first with the sudden overwhelming heat and the heavy feeling in the air. Then it started touching me inappropriately as a slept. Then it grew bolder to touching and breathing down my neck when I was awake. I denied it every time for three months. I found out it was an incubus. A demon that feeds off of sexual energy from Women and Gay men. They are all male and can take a physical form. One day I denied it but it wouldn't stop it held me down and ra-" All of a sudden Leo's computer went off. I felt the presences weighing down on them. I looked at them to confirm I wasn't crazy, and noticed how tense they were. Leo glared around the room,"Oi! You fuck face bastard I swear to God if my fucking computer is broken I'm going to eat your face off and you and Casimiro are gonna become really good friends when I s'ove 'im up your ass and pull the mozerfucking trigger-" Leo was cut off by us as we covering his mouth. "Shhhhhhhh Leo don't piss it off no telling what could happen." Alois cried out. Our eyes widened dramatically when a tuft of Alois's hair was removed from his face.

"'ey you creepy bas'ards how's 'bout you grow a fucking pair and s'ow your mozerfucking faces so I can punch all of you in ze dic-" this time Leo was cut off by a bigger hand than both of us. His eyes widened as he looked behind us. I had no idea why. His usual lazy droopy eyes were wide opened at this point. "What?" we asked in unison and Leo lifted one shaking hand up to point behind us. We both turned confused and slowly dragged our eyes up from the stomachs to sinfully handsome faces. Behind us were two tall men. One had crimson eyes with black hair neatly parted with a strand out of place. He had a devilish smirk on his face as he stared down at me. The other wore glasses over his golden eyes, and had his hair in a neatly wild style with a more serious face. Both were dressed in perfectly tailored suits. A look between absolute terror and admiration was on our faces. We turned back to Leo, and stared at something above him. He reached up to touch his mouth, and touched warm flesh instead of thin air like usual. He tilted his head back and met annoyed reddish-purple eyes. The one holding him had slightly longer black hair than the other two with bangs neatly clipped out of his face, and a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He gulped, and earned a glare from the two in front of him.

"Oh great fucking job Leo tell them to appear." I snapped.

"Excellent idea cause we really wanted to confirm that these fuckers were real." Alois deadpanned.

"mhhmh ffummm fhu." Leo cried as he flailed.

"Well I don't care that you didn't fucking know you shouldn't have said that shit."I growled. Alois's and my eyes widened as we watched Leo reach into his pants into his inner thigh. We dived off the bed as the demons watched him curiously. He pulled out his sleek Beretta Pico .380 and cocked it taking it of safety. He pointed it at both of them, but before he could fire a hand plucked it from his grip. He bit the hand on his mouth,"Give Casimiro back fucker."

"Who the hell gave him a gun license anyway?" I sighed.

"HE ACTUALLY HAS ONE?" Alois exclaimed surprised.

"Yep and so do I." I said as I slid my hand under the bed and pulled out my 9 mm. I clicked of safety and aimed at the demons above me, and fired. The smiling bastard actually had the nerve to catch the bullets. He leaned down and plucked the gun from my hands, and tossed it across the room.

"Now, Now everyone calm down, and please no more guns. We just came to say hello." the one with red eyes laughed.

"Hello. Goodbye. I was taught not to talk with strange perverts." I spat. A knife whizzed past his face as he reached down to grab my trembling form. He glared in the direction it came from, and met Leo's heterochromatic eyes.

"Serious Remielion get that kid under control what is he a walking artillery factory." The pervert said agitated.

"Actually he is." Alois cosigned.

"Sebastian the kids got so much shit on him I'm sure I'd miss quite a few unless I strip him. He's the definition of paranoid and prepared" Remielion said.

I scooted back so that he was against the night stand and put on a fearful face as my hand slipped underneath it and patted the bottom. I gripped the cold handle of my Glock 40, and patiently waited. When Sebastian turned to look at the fucker that had Leo, I aimed at the bend of his knee and squeezed the trigger. He surprisingly, though I shouldn't be, moved out of the way just before the bullet touched him.

"He don't dodge you'll screw up my walls." I growled as I glared at the bullet embedded in my navy blue wall.

"'Ands off bâtard pervers." Leo swore fidgeting uncomfortably trying to stop the hands that were sliding down his pants.

I aimed my gun at the demon and quickly pulled the trigger. I knew it couldn't hurt him, but he was forced to let go of Leo. Leo quickly scrambled over to where me and Alois were, and almost feel face first off the bed. I looked at the older male and he had wedged himself between me and the dresser even though he was bigger than me although not by much. I knew how much he hated physical contact.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked keeping a steady hand, and voice. The moment I blink the one known as Sebastian was in my face, and I froze for a second and moved my trigger finger only to find nothing was there. I blink in confusion and realized that the other two were no longer by my side. I was grabbed by both my wrist with his one hand and pulled up and forward. He rose to his full height and my feet dangled above the ground.

"I'd thought it'd be rather obvious at this point." He retorted with that same infuriating smile. I like literally snarled at his and tried to kick the snide bastard. Keyword in that sentence I _tried. _He just caught my leg and pulled it forward to rest on his waist. I could feel the heat on my cheeks at the new position. Oh fuckkk he was going to rape me, or eat my soul or whatever the fuck demons do. I did the only logical thing to do in this type of situation. I screamed bloody murder and head butted the asshole. He flinched the moment I screamed, and it distracted him enough to let me land the blow. I scrambled across the floor past the other two and dug through Leo's blue bag that I knew he kept his goods in. I looked behind me and for the first time the smile wasn't on that demon's face.

"You're wasting your time weapons don't work." He sneered. I pulled out what I was looking for, and threw it at his face. He caught it and looked at the Bible that I had thrown at him. "That doesn't work, especially from someone who doesn't believe in God." He scoffed. I threw whatever I could get my hands on, and he just kept coming. I picked up a small bottle and threw it, it broke as it made contact with his legs. He jerked like he had been burned, cursing.

"Ciel don't just zrow my 'oly water." Leo scolded as I picked up another bottle.

"Leave or I will use this. He has plenty to spare." I threatened with the bottle gripped tight in my hand. The other two sat Leo and Alois back on their feet, and then leaned down and kissed them. They both flushed immediately and Leo quickly pulled back while Alois seemed captivated.

"D-dammit Ciel give me zat." He squealed as the demon leaned in again, and chuckled before disappearing. I looked up and my lips were suddenly warmed. I shuddered as a wave of pleasure washed over me like a tsunami. I let out a startled mewl, and he pulled back. I almost followed after, but somehow managed to regain myself. I threw the bottle in my hand but he was already gone. I looked around wide-eyed barely registering the bottle hitting the wall. Alois was standing there dazed gazing at the spot that the golden-eyed demon had been. I turned to Leo and he glared down at the floor, and for once his cheeks were blazing red.

"What the fuck just happened?" I muttered to myself as I fell back on my ass holding my head in my hands.

"Zanks a fuck lot Ciel. I lost my first kiss cause you fucking 'estitated." Leo hissed rubbing his lips.

"You're twenty it's about time you got some action." Alois retorted.

"'Ello asexual does zat fail to register in your simple brain. It's not zat hard of a concept." Leo sniped as he slowly walked over to the bed tugging on his shirt nervously.

"No way you seriously got turned on from a kiss." Alois taunted as he bound after the Frenchman. I stood up and sighed at their antics as they started bickering.

"Guys! SHUT UP! It's like 6am and I think we should just sleep while we can." I sighed rubbing my temples. They both turned a looked at me, and nodded in agreement. I crawled on my bed plopping down on the left side like I always do. Leo laid next to me and Alois was on Leo's other side. I reached over and cut off my lap. It took a while but my eyes drifted closed, and I finally found unconsciousness.


End file.
